A Helping Hand
by MyLemonyAlterEgo
Summary: LEMON - M/m action. If you don't like, don't read, you've been warned. How far would a guy go to help his friend? Find out in this tale of an out of the ordinary Friday night in. One-shot for now, possibility of a sequel or multi-chapter-ness.


**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer therefore I own nothing affiliated with Twilight.

**A/N: **This story is a **LEMON**. It contains **m/m action** so if you don't like or don't approve, don't read. You've been warned. Also, I am not a man; therefore I don't know how beating off, jerking off or whatever you want to call it feels for a guy. I don't know much about complicated male relationship dynamics either so sorry if it sounds off. Anywho, enough apologizing for what I can't know, and on with the story!

* * *

**A Helping Hand**

This was another lonely Friday night. If you had asked anybody back in high school whether they'd ever believe Edward Masen would spend any Friday night alone, ever, they'd quickly and confidently reply 'never'. And yet, here he was, in his sophomore year of college sitting in his empty apartment on a Friday night, going out of his mind trying to figure out what to do with his evening.

At around 9 o'clock, he sighed heavily and got up from the couch where he had been sitting, channel surfing ever since he'd come back from work. He walked to his bedroom and pulled out a shoebox from the top shelf of his closet and pulled the lid off with a wistful smile. Even though he hadn't lived with his mother for the past two years, his old habit of hiding his porn collection was still strong.

Looking through the DVD's he settled on one of his favourites; _Dr. Wood_. The plot line was almost un-existent but still appealing to him; it was basically about a male doctor who had very willing patients that threw themselves at him and which he happily fucked one after the other on the exam table. Edward was a pre-med student and deep down, he fantasized that one day, one of his patients would just ask to be taken advantage of during an appointment.

So Edward made his way back to his living room, powered up his DVD player and inserted the disk in it then went to the living room blinds and pulled them shut to get a little more privacy. Then he settled back on the sofa and undid his belt and his pants' button and zipper and pulled his dick out through the slit in his boxers, ready to be entertained. And by entertained he meant jack off. He was only a couple of minutes into the porn when his front door flew open and in a gust of wind his best friend, Emmett McCarty walked in and let himself fall on the couch next to him.

"What the fuck Emmett?!" Edward jumped and grabbed the remote, pausing the porn.

"Sorry to interrupt dude," Emmett started casually, obviously unaffected by Edward's half-hard dick. "It's just that goddamned woman is going to drive me crazy!" he threw his hands up in the air and sighed heavily. "Can you believe Rosalie just decided that she was withholding sex from me for a whole fucking week! A whole week man!"

"What did you do this time?" Edward sighed resolutely, when it became obvious he wasn't going to get off before Emmett got things off his chest.

"Fuck man, I didn't do _anything_!" Edward gave him a doubtful look. "Seriously! We just ran into Tanya at the mall the other day," Tania was a girl they used to go to school with, "And I told her she looked good, you know, just being polite and the three of us talked for a couple of minutes and when we got home, Rosie just went berserk and told me I could kiss sex goodbye for _at least_ a week!" he sounded so desperate.

"Oh Emmett, you're such an idiot!" Edward clapped his hand on Emmett's back, laughing and inconspicuously putting a cushion on top of his now flaccid cock. "Hold could you give Tanya, _Rosalie's arch nemesis_," Edward insisted on the words, "a compliment! They've _always_ been trying to one up each other and you just went ahead and were nice to her!"

"Fuck, when you put it that way..." Emmett trailed off as a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Ok, so now that you know what you did wrong, you can just go back home and apologize to Rosalie and leave me alone."

"Pff, like apologizing is going to get me out of the doghouse! You _have_ met Rose, haven't you?" Emmett laughed at him now. "So, what where watching before I got here?" he asked again, looking at the TV screen that was now only flashing the logo of the DVD player's manufacturer as a screen saver.

Before Edward had time to react, Emmett stole the remote from his hands and pressed play and the porn came back on screen and the hulking brunette settled comfortably back into the couch cushions.

"Oh not this shit again Edward!" Emmett complained. "I swear, the doctor getting head from his sexy slutty patient is such a lame fantasy!" he laughed.

"Shut up mister foot-fetish." Edward grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do _not_ have a foot fetish. I just happen to be able to appreciate the view when my girl's wearing some damned sexy heels!" Emmett picked up the cushion closest to his grasp – the one that just so happened to be hiding Edward's returning erection – and threw it at his friend.

Edward felt the cool air on his hardening dick and turned back to the television hoping that if he didn't draw any more attention to the fact that he was about to spend his Friday night watching porn and jerking off to it, Emmett wouldn't mention it either.

"I can't believe this is how you were planning on spending your Friday night." Emmett teased and Edward rolled his eyes. "But I guess since I ain't gonna get any for a week, might as well take advantage of the situation..." and with that, Emmett unzipped his pants and dug in until he pulled out his own cock.

"Shit Emmett, don't you find this a bit unsettling?" Edward asked, feeling utterly uncomfortable with the idea of sitting in a room with another guy while they both jerked-off.

"Just keep quiet, and keep your eyes up front and it won't be weird." Emmett said casually.

After a couple of minutes of watching another patient take care of the doctor, Edward was actually starting to forget that he wasn't alone and really got into the porn and pleasuring himself. Edward really liked to tease himself when he jerked-off; he imagined that if a girl was the one taking care of his dick, that's what she'd do. Also, touching himself lightly made it easier to imagine a feminine touch handling his dick instead of his own.

"Fuck dude, you handle your cock like it's going to break!" Emmett's comment cut through Edward's peaceful bubble. "You gotta hold on tighter than that man! You're such a pussy!"

And before Edward had time to react, Emmett's big paw was around and over his own hand, gripping him tightly and stoking up and down forcefully.

Edward hissed and he wasn't sure if it was in discomfort or pleasure, "Dude! What. The. Fuck?!"

"Shut up Edward and for once in your life, just go with it." Emmett answered, eyes glued to the TV and willingly ignoring the cock – another man's cock – he was stroking.

Edward's mind was reeling with questions and appalling answers. So instead of being disturbed by where his mind was taking him – what did this mean for their friendship? what did this mean for their sexual orientation? – he just focused on the porn and tried to ignore the fact that his best friend was enthusiastically beating him off.

Eventually, his eyes started to close from the building pressure in his lower stomach and his body started moving of its own accord; his hand had slipped out from underneath Emmett's a while back and his hips were now starting to thrust into his friend's palm. Without thinking about it, Edward started to moan and groan as his release came closer and closer.

"Shit Emmett, tug on my balls." Edward's voice was raspy from the intensity of his pleasure at being handled so roughly; girls had never been this physical with him before and he enjoyed the tightness of Emmett's squeezes.

Wordlessly, Emmett did as Edward demanded, his eyes now torn away from the TV and locked on what his hands were doing. He reached the hand that hadn't previously been filled with Edward's cock and weighed the fleshy sacks before tugging on them forcefully, prying a cry of pleasure from Edward's lips. Emmett watched his friend thrusting in and out of his hand, watched him squirm in pleasure.

The pleasure coursing through his body was almost too much to bear; he was going crazy without having anything to do with his hands. Edward's now free hands were roaming over his chest, still covered with a thin t-shirt. He pinched his nipples and tugged on them – hard. He moaned more forcefully when Emmett's hand on his shaft tightened some more and Edward was afraid the harsh friction might cause so chaffing, but as soon as the thought entered his mind, he realized he really didn't care because this felt too good to stop for such a trivial matter as chaffing.

Emmett could feel his own dick twitching painfully but he couldn't bring himself to care; this was entirely about Edward, about making him feel good. He doubled his efforts and pulled more forcefully than ever before on Edward's balls. Edward's eyes finally shot open again with the latest tug Emmett had submitted his balls to, hissed harshly and panted heavily. His mouth was opening and closing, as though he was struggling to say something but no coherent sentences could make their way out.

"Ugh, shit!" Edward cursed as Emmett watched his friend's ball sack twitch. "I'm gonna- CUM!" Edward moaned loudly and before Emmett had time to react, Edward was shooting his load all over his stomach and Emmett's hand.

Emmett didn't stop his motions until there was no more sticky white cum coming out of Edward's cock. Edward closed his eyes again, trying to get his breathing under control. The only sounds that could be heard were the moans and cries of pleasure coming from the TV. When Edward opened his eyes again, Emmett's eyes were once again focused on the TV and he had tucked himself in. It didn't escape Edward's notice that his friend was pitching a very prominent tent in his track pants and he felt slightly guilty for having gotten off when obviously Emmett's needs hadn't been met. But he didn't think he would be able to return the favour; he was starting to get too conflicted about what had just happened. Edward felt embarrassed and awkward but decided cleaning up was in order, so he momentarily escaped to his bathroom to do just that. When he came back, Emmett was still staring intently at the screen.

"So, how about those Mets, uh?" Emmett started conversationally.

Edward just knew then that they would probably never speak of this night again or what had transpired while they sat on this couch together, but he also knew that things between them were still the same and would never be awkward. And he couldn't help but be glad that Emmett was the kind of guy that would willingly lend his friend a helping hand. No matter what that entailed.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, please go review. Although I appreciate the sheer number of you who added my first story as their favourites, I'd still like to know what you think of this one in the form of a review. I know some of you might think this was on the shorter side, but that's all I can manage for now. If you're interested in knowing what I mean by that, feel free to ask in your review or through a PM.

Also, I'm thinking about writing Emmett's perspective on this even though this was more of a third-person point of view. _And_ I'm planning a follow up to this story. But you'll learn of this all in good time. Now, go review!


End file.
